


Gone Viral

by VictoriaWitch



Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Camboy!Ushi, Dom/sub, Dominatrix!Reader, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: In which Ushijima is a camboy who is much too stiff preforming solo, so Tendo encourages you to help him loosen up for a stream.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Gone Viral

“Satori!” He perks up at the sound of your voice, vermillion orbs blown wide as a Cheshire grin spreads across his face. You stop in front of him, hands folded over your chest with an accusing pout, “I thought you weren’t coming tonight.”

“Oh, please!” Tendo looks you up and down, wiggling his brows in approval, “as if I’d miss any event you’re attending.” Craning your neck back the slightest, you rove over his all too pleased demeanor. He states with half lidded eyes, a crooked smirk, his hands precariously clasped behind his back. The way he lightly rocks from the balls of his feet back onto his heels only confirms your suspicion; Tendo wants something. 

With a chuckle your arms fall to your side, one resting on your hip as it pops with a shift of your weight, “finally going to let me break you in?” 

“Me?” He giggles, shaking his head from side to side, “never.” Sharp gaze narrows to a man creeping up the steps, cheeks blistered red with hand prints and a slight limp in his step. You’re aftercare has always been top notch, but that does little to sooth the residual pain of playing with you. “I’m a masochist, but I know my limits.” With full attention back to you, he giggles, “besides, I know of someone you’d  _ much  _ rather play with! ~”

“Oh?” He certainly had your attention now. 

“Remember how you always told me you wanted Wakatoshi to rearrange your guts?”

“Of course.”

He grins, feral and unrestrained, “he wants to obliterate them.” If he notices the way your eyes roll to the back of your skull in aroused excitement, he doesn’t say anything. But your moment of joy is quickly halted, a frown now taking the place of your salacious smirk. 

“He  _ does  _ understand what I do, correct?” Tendo’s lips part to answer, but he pauses as you lean closer, a dangerous glare rooting him to silence, “ _ actually  _ understand?” 

“Oh he knows,” his lips move to brush against your ear, teasingly whispering, “he’s more than willing to submit for once.” 

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ushijima knew he needed a partner. While his streams did amazing with his solo acts, he knew how stiff and uncertain he came across. It felt forced, fake, playing with himself in front of a camera. Self pleasure was never much of Ushijima’s thing; if he didn’t have someone to satisfy in return, there didn’t seem like much of a point. But Tendo had made enough passing remarks about how Ushijima’s amazing shape would enthrall those interested in watching men get themselves off online, and he finally gave into temptation.

Broad shoulders, sculpted muscles, large hands with deft fingers, and a fat, gorgeous cock was more than enough to have thousands of women in a frenzy to watch him pleasure himself. But even they weren’t blind to the way he was quiet and rather uncomfortable. A comment on one of his videos, a girl promising if he made content with her, she could get him to forget all about the camera, sparked an idea in his mind. Ushijima had no interest in the random woman offering herself up on a silver platter, he had a far more delectable meal in mind.

You. 

Often found in the company of Tendo, Ushijima had met you more than a handful of times. Your personality is addictive, sadistically sweet, domineering, and unabashedly friendly. He was drawn to you in an instant, your beauty just as captivating as your demeanor. There was something different from you than many of the other women Ushijima had met, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He found out a few weeks later, at a party Tendo hosted at his house. Of course, Ushijima didn’t  _ quite  _ understand what a Play Party was until he arrived and you explained in a fit of giggles. That night, he discovered how desperately he wanted you to fuck him stupid. Given your career as a Dominatrix, it was a task you were more than willing to take on. 

Ushijima’s viewers knew they were in for a show the moment his stream came up. Rather than a bare chest on display across their screens, a black, latex clad torso stood before them. With a scarlet grin, you waved at his unseen viewers before getting to work. Their idol was already pinned in place, laid on his back with his thick arms bound in inky silk that locked him to the head of an unfamiliar bed. Without a doubt, Ushijima was not in his normal filming location.

He was in a portion of your dungeon. 

A black ball gag crammed in his mouth keeps him from making any noise above muffled grunts and groans. His back is arched, hips propped up on a cushion. The angle shows off the pretty maroon jewel plug lodged inside him, legs spread with a bar for better an easier view to his stuffed hole. Ushijima was more than prepped and ready to go, having spent the past thirty minutes under your intensive care. 

You giggle, running a nail up the inside of his muscular legs, watching with hooded lids at the way his massive cock twitches in response. To discover the man was hung was certainly no surprise, but he was packing even more than you originally anticipated. Even with being granted a mentor who had been adamant about stretching you out when you first started your path to becoming a Dominatrix, you knew this man would still be a tight fit. “Look at you, all spread out and waiting for me.” You crawl in between his meaty thighs, taking a moment to redden the top of his quad with a deafening smack before sinking dull nails into the flesh. “So pretty, but so much better when you’re marked up.” 

His broken groan only makes you snicker, enthralled by the way his viridian orbs have glossed over with his submission. Each bite of pain your hands paint across his tanned skin only makes his erection jump in excitement. You could get off on the way the sting makes him writhe, but that’s not what you’re here for. You’re here to put on a show. 

Straddling his hips, your dripping folds grind against his length, teasing him in slow rolls of your hips as you coat him with your essence. Reflectively, he tries to buck up into you, but the already elevated angle of his hips and spreader bar between his ankles make the effort fruitless. His desperation drags a mocking coo from your lips, tongue softly clicks at him, “oh, baby boy. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good. You just have to be patient.” He already has been, but you can’t stop yourself from teasing him just a bit more. The unspoken cry behind his pleading olive stare too beautiful to give up. 

You’ve already edged him twice, bringing him so close to the edge with your hand and then your mouth before cruelly ripping away his release. Maybe one more time before you finally let him have it. 

With practiced ease, you circle your hips, catching the head of his dick on your entrance before slowly sinking down on him. His eyes roll, a long groan stifled behind the gag at the way you squeeze around him hot and wet. One hand rests in between his pecs, the other balanced at the center of his perfectly etched core. Giving yourself the bare minimum to adjust, you pick yourself up before quickly slamming down on him once more. The stretch is otherworldly, feeling the way his length pushes apart your walls to mould a place for itself intoxicating. He is diamond hard, veins around his cock straining, balls begging to be emptied. 

You ride him with vigor, the sound of you ass smacking against his hips resounding through the room. Wet squelches filter between the impact of skin on skin, his choked groans growing louder by the second. You’ve already picked up on his subtle cues, and if the way his brows crease and his member jolts inside you is any indication, he’s impossibly close. His stamina is typically out matched, something you have learned through watching him play by himself online a handful of times. But he’s so sensitive, eager cock pleasing to release after being cruelly denied twice already. 

Ushijima whines, loud and unabashed even with the gag in place the second your hips stop slamming down on him. Everything burns, electricity cooling in his muscles, fire pooling in his gut. You carefully reach behind his head, unclasping the ball gag and slowly easing it out of his mouth. Wrapping a hand around his jaw, you dig a finger into each hinge of his mandible, forcing him to part his mouth. “You want to cum?” 

He nods, quickly and unashamed of his overeager display. Chuckling, you release him, only to pay his cheek condescendingly, “then beg for it.” 

“Please,” he croaks, voice raspy and raw with his rejected desire. “Please, Mistress, let me cum.” 

“Ah-ah,” a brutal slap lands across his inner thigh, “that’s not my name, baby.” 

It’s the first time Ushijima has shown any resistance, but the mention of your preferred name makes his lips meld shut in a tight line. The laugh that comes from you is sharp, razor edged and bloodthirsty. You do love it when they try to put up a fight. You arch back, left hand grabbing at the blunt end of the buttplug while your right cups the side of his face, “you’re going to say it.” He gasps as you figet with the plug, pulling it out before cramming it right back in, twisting and twirling it to rub against every sensitive spot inside his tight hole. Your right hand thwacks across the pristine skin of his cheek, quickly reddening the unblemished flesh, “say it or you won’t get to cum. I’ll let you here, just like this.” The cold tone and heartless stare is enough to back your claim, and as much as Ushijima wants to test you, his need to cum is too much to resist. 

“Please, D-Daddy, I want to cum. I need to cum!” Satisfied, you remain leaned back, both hands resting on the tops of his thighs, giving him a perfect view of the way his cock spears open your cunt. “F-fuck,” his head throws back into the pillow, arms flexing against the perfect knots and loops wrapped around him. “You feel so good, so fucking good.” 

“Oh? You like the way my pretty pussy fucks you?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy, more.” Pretty tits bounce with every thrust, riding him as hard and fast as possible without changing positions. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time, crumbling the large male’s sense of reasoning. Despite the burning sting in causes in the back of his thighs, Ushijima thrusts up into you. 

“Shit, just like that!” You moan to him, a tingle zapping down your spine as his head rams into the spongy spot inside of you that has your head craning to the side. The extra stimulation from his minute bucks are enough to send magma coursing through your veins, luscious walls clamping down. Your own orgasm is met with a blissful cry, milking Ushijima of all he is worth in the process. Hot ropes of white unload inside you in jet streams, a soft whimper leaving him with the last spurt. 

Giggling, you lean down, placing a gentle kiss to his jawline, “such a fucking good boy.” 

It’s when you slowly drag yourself off his monster cock, thick rivets of his emission seeping from your folds and down your thighs that the sound of Ushijima’s computer rapidly pinging registers. A partner was exactly what he needed, and it’s doubtful his shows will be the same without you making an appearance. 


End file.
